A Mind Game
by Meng15
Summary: Temari comes to Konoha only to find out that she and that shirker have to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Shikamaru and Temari are stuck together.

**A/N **This is my first story so don't be surprised if it sucks.

**I really wish I DID own Naruto and the characters but sadly I don't. **

* * *

Shikamaru Nara walked down the street nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets (a normal look for Shika-kun). 

"Hey! Well, that's just not fair!" he heard his usually hyperactive friend yell. He blinked while looking up to the Ichiraku stand. There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's knucklehead ninja was yelling once again.

"How is it not fair?" a familiar voice asked. It seemed that Shikamaru's other two friends were there. Kiba, the guy from the Inuzuka Clan, Choji Akimichi, the lovable glutton that you'd be crazy to call fat, and the pink haired Sakura Haruno.

"You know darn well! You have like five stomachs! That's why you won, idiot!" Naruto yelled standing on the chair.

"Hey! Naruto! Sit down! We don't need another hospital bill." Sakura said pulling him down by his wrist. Naruto plopped down on the seat with a whiny groan.

"Who wants to challenge me?!" Naruto exclaimed puffing his chest out proudly.

"I'll challenge you." a girl's voice said.

Shikamaru's onyx eyes snapped open. "Can't be. It just can't be..." He looked to the right to see the dusty blonde, troublesome woman walking towards them. She wore navy blue capri pants and a teal colored asian top. It must have been her day off because she only wore that when she wasn't busy. "Hey guys!"

"Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed running to her.

They hugged each other. Temari had become quite popular with the people in Konoha...including a certain shadow shinobi.

Shikamaru stood there watching them. How long ago was it that he saw her. He was twenty-one and she was a little younger (Yes, I changed the age. Don't hate me for that) and the last time they saw the other was about a year ago during the Chunin Exams.

Temari pulled up a chair to the counter and sat next to Naruto. "Soooo...Wanna a challenge?" No surprise there. She always was competitive.

After about three minutes, Naruto and Temari challenged each other. Those ramen noodles didn't stand a chance against those two blondes.

"I win!" they both announced slamming the porcealin bowls onto the counter.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I won." Temari said placing her delicate hand on her chest as she looked prouder than ever.

"No way! I beat you like ten noodles ago! I was just teasing you!"

"Yeah right!"

"What a sophisticated conversation." Shikamaru said walking towards them.

Temari blushed. "Shikamaru..." she thought looking at him. Shikamaru grinned.

"Temari, Shikamaru, you two are so cute together!" Sakura giggled.

That caused them both to blush.

"Shikamaru, aren't you her guide?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly, I am." Shikamaru murmured.

Temari scowled at him.

Shikamaru sighed. "Have you checked in with the Hokage?"

"She wasn't there. I'll go there soon." Temari said before taking a sip of soda.

"And you say I procrasticanate." Shikamaru said walking away.

Temari huffed. She ran towards him. "See ya later, Sakura!"

Sakura waved.

Temari stormed up to Shikamaru. She pushed him. Shikamaru stumbled. "What was that for?" he asked looking at her.

Temari laughed a little. "You deserved it."

"I did, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"Are you taking me to Tsunade's?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't I get a hotel room?"

"No! I was just planning for you to sleep outside in an alley." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"What's that mean?!"

"You're a total drag. I'm taking you to Tsunade."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the hotels are full?!" Temari yelled at Tsunade. 

"Did you forget to..."

"You're the one who said you'd make reservations, Lady Tsunade." Temari sighed.

"Oh?"

"You did, Lady Tsunade." Shizune whispered silently to Tsunade.

"Oh...well..."

"We're you drinking at the time?" Shikamaru asked.

"No..." Tsunade said looking away.

"Lady Tsunade..."

"Okay! Maybe I was! Get off my back, Shikamaru."

"I'm just asking."

"Nagging."

"No. See, Temari, my mother, and _you_ nag me. I was just putting the whole drunk idea into perspective."

Tsunade frowned. "Just for that, she's staying in your house."

"What?!" the two yelled.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "Are you sure? I mean...we can't guarantee that either of them will live through it."

Tsunade smiled brightly and mischeviously, leaving a frowning Shikamaru and Temari to glare at her and each other.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari walked into an apartment.

Temari looked around. "So...this is it?"

"Doesn't it not meet your standards?" Shikamaru smirked.

Temari frowned. "It's fine." she said looking at the living room.

Streangely, it was clean. A couch, a hall, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a few bedrooms in the hall.

"Damn." Shikamaru groaned.

"What?"

"I have only one bedroom."

Temari blushed. "Oh..."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Shikamaru said. "I'll show you your room."

They walked down the dark hall. Temari looked at the pictures. Team Ten, Shikamaru's family, and pictures of his friends were hanging on the walls. She saw a picture that even she kept around. It was the picture that the Konoha Eleven and the Sand Siblings took together around a fountain. Lee and Gai were giving the nice-guy-pose as they stood behind everyone. Tenten was standing next to Neji smiling at his calm expression. Naruto was falling into the fountain with Gaara and Hinata trying to pull him back up. Temari giggled seeing the look of utter confusion on Gaara's face and how startled Hinata looked when they were falling in to. Kankuro was standing next to his sister and a blonde haired girl with green eyes. Her name was Meng, she was also his girlfriend at the time but they were married now. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise. Kurenai was holding a black haired infant with crimson eyes. Ino was standing with Choji. They both were smiling at the camera. Kiba and Akamaru were grinning proudly. Shino looked emotionless as he watched Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata fall into the water. And her favorite, Shikamaru was blushing like mad because Temari was kissing his cheek. She even remembered what he said._ "You could have at least given me a little warning, Temari." he said placing his hand on his cheek. Temari giggled. "Heh, you deserved it, Shikamaru." "Hmmm..." Shikamaru grumbled._

Shikamaru showed her her bathroom, the kitchen, his room which was her room for a while, and how to work the things around there. He told her that the wash room was under the apartment complex and all the people were nice so she didn't have to be worried about walking around alone.

Temari looked at Shikamaru who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Ha! So there it is! My first ever posted chapter? Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

To my readers: Sorry for that last chapter. My cousin messed with it. That had nothing to do with the story. She was just being the pain in the ass she is. Anyway! I guess I'll keep writing. I might not do this story though. That's up to you, I guess.


End file.
